At a fitness centre, a user will often be left to himself and the progression in training and variation in exercises will often be the user's own responsibility. The training will often be repetitive, unbalanced in stress, not very inspiring and with no or little progress.
Today, an artificial climbing wall includes panels with screw-on holds. The holds come in various shapes, colours and sizes. A climbing route is formed by setting all the holds allowed in the route in one and the same colour, for example. A user may also make/improvise on a climbing route himself at his own desire. Information about which holds are part of such an improvised route is passed orally to other users who want to copy the route. When different colour combinations are used, there will be limitations on the placing of holds as it is often not practically possible to place the holds more tightly than with a spacing of approximately 20 cm and the number of colours that are easily distinguishable is limited. Further, the holds become worn and soiled with magnesium and friction rubber that are used during climbing, so that colour combinations or other marks defining a climbing route become worn and thereby difficult to recognize. Today, a user will often spend a great deal of his training time on locating holds within a climbing route and planning what movement patterns will have to be used to be able to climb the route. Also, climbing centres are not laid out symmetrically with a view to enabling mirrored movement patterns and thereby avoiding unbalanced stress and injuries related thereto.